Life is Crazy
by GokuBabe
Summary: updated quickly. This is going to end up a Bulma and Vegeta get together, its going to be down the road more and there r going to be a few other mixed in story lines, i don't know how long it is going to end up.A little lemon in some spots Please RR
1. Chapter 1

"Woman!" Vegeta screamed. "I need breakfast, NOW!" This was a common scene at the Briefs home; no one in the complex raised a brow to the yelling of their Prince houseguest. Bulma on the other hand was used to this for another reason; she was the one that was always being barraged with orders and insults. Ever since he moved in she barely had time to think between fixing him meals, fighting with him and fixing the kami forsaken gravity room. Her thoughts were interrupted by another slew of words: "WOMAN NOW, I AM HUNGRY, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN AND TURN SUPER IF I CAN NOT GET FED?" She shook her head, rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of socks and quickly checked herself in the mirror. She sighed thinking about her boyfriend that she hadn't had the time to see in the last few months either, he was off "training" somewhere as he put it, and he hadn't even had an opportunity to call. "This is my life, a slave in my own home," she sighed again and began her trek to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen she saw him sitting at the island staring at her like a piece of meat. "What are you looking at?" she sneered at him. No response, just a continued stare. "Well your highness is it ok if I make you bacon and eggs? Or would you prefer pancakes and sausage? Or how about a smack in the face," she smirked.

"Woman, if I were you I would get my ass in gear and get my breakfast on a plate and let me eat, otherwise I may just be tempted to blast you into the other world," he smirked that trade-mark smirk and watched her squirm as her temper began to flare. Usually she would have retaliated back but not this time, she wasn't going to give in to his half ass excuse to get her going, she knew he would enjoy that too much. The crazy thing was when he arrived here she actually thought that he would change, that he might actually be a good guy under that hard exterior, but it seemed as if she was wrong. He was cute, actually hot was more of the word, but there was nothing else there except a giant ass hole. She fixed him his sayain size breakfast and set it down on the table for him, "here you go my royal pain in the ass," she smirked and started to walk away, a shower was definitely in need. He stared at her as she was walking towards the stairs, why did he care for her so much, she was nothing but a low life human, a problem that seemed to follow him throughout his day and then to bed at night, he wanted her but at the same time he didn't want anything to do with her. He was a prince, the prince of all saiyans, and she was a stupid human with a stupid mate, that scar faced prick that she seemed to care for so much. He finished his 10 lbs of food and sat there for a moment, what was he doing, he needed to get the hell out of this place, he needed to get back to his old life and become king of his race. That was it, that was what he needed to do, he needed to get his own planet and make it his, so he would finally have the respect he deserved, not the shit he got from these earth aliens. Vegeta chugged down his last bottle of water and stood up; he needed to find that old bat to make him a space ship to get to a new planet, so he could prevail as king.

Bulma had finally cleaned up and got herself dressed in her normal clothes, a short pair of cut off shorts and a red tank top that fit her perfectly. She was going to see Yamcha today, he was at Roshi's training with Krillin, she had to see him, she was getting lonely without him, he would usually stay at the Capsule Corp. for weeks at a time, he would make her feel so good about herself so beautiful, but lately nothing, he was to busy. She grabbed her purse and headed outside, she was digging through her purse to pull out a capsule when she noticed Vegeta yelling at her father.

She shook her head, and decided not to get involved in that whole ordeal, throwing the capsule to the ground she waited for the smoke to clear and then jumped in to her ride and set out to get to Roshi's as fast as she could. She made it to the island as fast as she ever had, 10 minutes, that was a record. She hopped out of the car and spotted Yamcha and Krillin sparring by the house, she ran over and tackled Yamcha to the ground. "YAMI!!!" she squealed, "I missed you so much," she planted millions of kisses on his face. He pushed her off and then stood up, grabbing her arms and pulling her up right there after. "Babe, what are you doing here, I am shocked to see you," Yamcha smiled as he took her into his arms. As he held her close he looked over at Krillin, signaling with him to the house. Krillin knew exactly what he was talking about, Yamcha had come to Roshi's three- months ago with a girl, well a woman, he had said that he and Bulma had broken up and that's when he met her, Kylee, and the kicker he had gotten her pregnant. If Bulma found this out right now Yamcha was dead, truth was he hadn't broken up with her and he used his training as an excuse to get away, she drove him crazy but he felt as if she was all he had and didn't want to let her go. Kylee was the rebound, except she had gotten pregnant and now he was attached to her. Yamcha had actually begun looking forward to being a dad but never had gotten around to telling Bulma about the woman and the kid she was carrying. Krillin ran into the house and found Kylee to be in the bathroom with the door locked, he knocked and knocked with no answer, and then he heard the water running, taking a bath. He sat against the wall as if he were guarding the door in case she decided to come out. Back outside Yamcha was trying to figure out what he was going to do, or say for that matter. He knew she was going to freak out, she had always talked about getting married and having kids, but he always turned her down saying he wasn't ready. And now this, now here he was with a girl he had only known for 3 months and now he was having a baby with her, oh well it was his life right.

"Bulma," he began prying her off of his neck, "Bulma we need to talk." Bulma could hear the shakiness in his voice. "Bulma, listen there is something I need to tell you, it's really important." She took a few steps back and looked at him; his eyes were almost teary it seemed what was going on? Why was he like this, he was never like this. "Yamcha, what is it, what is so important that you need to tell me?" He took her hands, Kami he didn't want to have to do this, "Bulma, please don't freak out when I tell you this, please just hear me out," he waited for some sign from her; she shook her head to continue. "Ok, umm, geez how can I say this, I'm, I'm going to be a," he paused, shit, here I go, "Bulma I'm going to be a dad, I met someone great, and we are going to have a kid." He watched as her face dropped, what just came out of his mouth. "Look I know I told you I wasn't ready, and this was unexpected, I mean I wasn't planning on this, but it happened and now I'm going to be a dad." He watched her begin to cry, he had just broken her heart, she couldn't even fathom the things that had just came out of his mouth. She slapped him as hard as she could and took off for her car. This was it she was nothing; she had nothing to live for. Yamcha was her only love, her first true love, they were suppose to have a child together and be married, they were not him and some whore.

Back at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta had pressured Dr. Briefs into making his ship for him, he wanted to be in space in a month tops, well he really wanted to be in space in a week but Dr. Briefs said that there was no possible way for him to get a ship up and running and space bound in one week, so a month was settled.

Vegeta ,moved back into the gravity room to train some more, he needed to be as strong as he could if he was going to take over a new planet, who knew what he would encounter, as he was training he sensed a weak ki pulling up outside. ::The woman:: he thought to himself, something came over his senses he felt a weird sense that something was wrong with her, but why would he care, she was a worthless woman anyways, of course something was wrong. But he figured he would go check it out. He turned the gravity off and opened the door as soon as he walked out he spotted her standing over by the pool. He walked over behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Woman, is something wrong?" He could hear soft whimpers coming from her and for some reason it bothered him. "Woman," he pushed again, "leave me alone Vegeta," she cried. He took his hand and grabbed her shoulder to spin her around, he saw her face, covered in tears, and his heart ached. "Woman, what is wrong with you? Has someone laid their hands on you?" Vegeta continued questioning her. "Vegeta I said leave me the hell alone, does it look like someone has laid their hands on me, NO. In fact it's the lack of hands being laid on me," she sobbed as she raised her clenched fists. Vegeta took a step back analyzing her every move, what could have made her so upset? Was it her crazy mother or maybe that prick she called her 'boyfriend', "Look woman, I am here trying to help you, but if you don't want me here then to hell with you." He had to get away from her, she was driving his heart crazy, for some reason he cared so much that she was upset, he wanted to help her or kill whoever did this to her, but a saiyan doesn't feel this way, especially the royal elite, the prince wasn't raised to feel sorrow. She continued her tears as she watched him walk away, maybe he was trying to be compassionate but she wasn't in the mood for anyone to be near her, especially that cocky prince.

**CHAPTER 2**

A few weeks had passed and Bulma hadn't been around the Capsule Corporation to much. Vegeta hadn't seen her since the day by the pool, he had been trying to stay away from her so these odd feelings could subside. But at the same time he hadn't noticed her around at all and with his ship being delayed while the old man waited for a part he trained constantly and now the G.R. was broken, he was getting antsy and it had never been fixed, that was the woman's job. He left the kitchen and walked up to her room, the door wasn't shut all the way so he opened it to find it completely empty. ::Hmm, that's odd:: he thought. He could smell that scent of hers though, the smell of the perfume she wore every day, but it wasn't as strong as it usually is with her being in the room as often. He walked out of the room and found Mrs. Briefs doing laundry, "Oh hi Mr. Vegeta, how are you today? Can I make you some cookies," she smiled. "Where's the woman," he said sternly. "Oh you mean Bulma my dear, she is gone, she left last week, said she needed a vacation to get out and she took off, we haven't heard from her yet my dear." Vegeta felt that strange sensation in his heart again, where had the woman gone, he wondered to himself. He walked back downstairs and tried to sense her ki, he stood there for a minute until he picked one up, it was definitely her, but she was with someone, someone with a stronger ki. He blasted in the sky, he had to know she was alright.

Vegeta flew for a good 20 minutes, until he felt her ki close; he slowed down and began to creep up so she wouldn't see him. He just wanted to check in, then he saw her, and she was with Kakkarot… what the hell was she doing with that sorry excuse for a saiyan? They were in a remote area by a giant lake, he was sitting on the ground and she was laying on a towel in barely no clothes. Vegeta was shocked, he truly had never seen her like this, she, she was beautiful, she looked almost saiyan, he couldn't stop himself from drooling over her. He quickly pulled himself together and began to listen in on their conversation.

"Goku, what is wrong with me, I am the most beautiful girl on this planet and Yamcha went and did this with some whore," she spoke with a twang of disgust in her voice.

"Bulma, you are beautiful, and any man would be lucky to have you as their mate, but Yamcha is just one of those guys that are kind of scummy," Goku tried to explain to his long time friend. "You can't tell me that you didn't know this was a possibility, I mean you have suspected him of cheating on you before, and now this just proves your suspicions true." He stood up and walked over to her, taking a seat next to where her head was laying. Bulma sat up and sat cross legged facing him, looking in his dark eyes.

"Goku, why me, that was supposed to be my life, my life with Yamcha, I put five years into that relationship and what do I get, not a damn thing, I'm left alone," she began to cry. "Why couldn't I have just married you, you are such a great guy." She smiled at him as he wiped her tears away. She leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips. Goku was completely stunned; Chi Chi would kill him if she found out about this. He began to back away but she pulled him closer, into a deeper kiss. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to pull away but at the same time he wanted to stay, this was all new to him, he never had the chance to kiss her before, as his thoughts were wondering the kiss continued and he felt her hands come up to his face. Milliions of more thoughts were running through her head, what was she doing, this is Goku, Chi Chi's husband, this was so wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She began to rub his face with her hands and then one slid down his back. Bulma and Goku continued to kiss as the heat increased between them, she took her hands and pulled his shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for a minute. She ran her fingers over his rock hard abs, kami was he hot. He was lost in the moment, he ripped the buttons off her shirt and the sides hung open revealing her breasts, wow he though, he began to caress each one playing with the nipples that lay under her bra. Bulma could feel herself getting wet, she wanted him so badly right now, and it didn't help that she could feel his excitement through his orange training clothes. She began to pull the suit off of him; she had always secretly despised Chi Chi for the luck she got with Goku. Chi Chi had him from the time they were kids, and now they have their son Gohan to add to their love. She was just about to unveil his manhood when a loud bang interrupted, she jumped back. Looking around there was nothing in sight, then she realized what had just happened, she stood up quickly trying to cover herself up. Oh my Kami, I am sorry," she said wiping her lips as tears began to fall again, "I should never have started this Goku, I am such a whore." Tears were now flowing freely as Goku grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "Bulma, it's ok, I should have stopped it as well, I just got caught up in the moment." He held her close until she calmed down. "Goku please just go, leave me here, please," she walked from his embrace, "This was my fault please go, just leave me to myself, I need to be alone after I did something as stupid as that."

Goku was shocked, he wasn't mad at her, it actually felt good, that was so wrong he thought, it shouldn't have turned him on like that, he lowered his gaze to the bulge between his legs, he wanted her to finish for him. But then he thought of his mate at home, and how much he loved her, and their son, he had a whole family that he would be giving up and that wasn't him. "Ok Bulma, Bye." He solemnly took off into the air, and she dropped to her knees, "DAMN YOU YAMCHA, DAMN YOU," she screamed.

Vegeta could not even believe what he had just seen, his heart was pounding he wanted to pound Kakkarot, and the worthless scar face, whatever he had done to her was inexcusable. She made him rage, she made him feel, she made him want to do things to her that he should not want to do. He wanted her, he wanted her to be his, he wanted her to carry his heir, but why, why this worthless woman. He stood in the trees watching her cry on the ground. He slowly flew over to her and took her into his arms, "Goku please," she looked up, "Vegeta, what are you doing here," she questioned between tears. "Woman the question is what you were just about to do with Kakkarot," he looked at her quizzically. "I don't know Vegeta, I don't know what came over me, I thought that it would make me feel wanted if I was with him, I thought that it would cure this pain I have in my heart," she continued holding her head in her hands. Vegeta tightened his embrace, he had never held anyone like this before, but he felt it was needed. "Vegeta, can you take me back to my hotel please," she asked looking into his onyx eyes. "Fine," was all he said as he blasted into the air, making sure to hold her tight.

**CHAPTER 3**

He flew into Satan City where he found the hotel she had given him the name to. She had dosed off in his arms before they had even hit the half way mark. She was so beautiful when she slept, she just caught his eyes more and more, the more he was with her the more she made an imprint on his soul. He was still in shock over the events that began to unfold in front of him between the woman and Kakkarot, thank kami he was there to stop them, a little push of a tree and boom, attention diverted. He wasn't sure if he should tell her he stood there and watched her make the moves on the other saiyan. He dropped down in an alley on the side of the hotel and gently woke her up. "We have arrived woman." Bulma stretched as she opened her eyes to find Vegeta carrying her in his arms. "Put me down, I can walk," she hissed at him, why it had come out so harsh she didn't know. He quickly dropped her right on her ass, if she wanted to play the bitch after he helped her then so be it, he could be just as rude back. "Ouch Vegeta, I didn't mean drop me you ass," she rubbed her butt and began to walk to the front of the hotel. "Are you coming," she turned around and looked at him. "No, I have training to get back to," he stammered, he didn't want to spend any more time with her, well he did, but he didn't want to come off to eager. "Oh Veggie, just come up and have a drink with me, I have a whole mini bar that I am dying to use, especially after the day I'm having," she sighed, "Please, I really don't want to be alone right now." He stood there shaking his head, "Fine, one drink and I am gone. Saiyans don't usually consume those poisonous drinks," he stated very seriously. Bulma broke out into laughter, Vegeta just stood there arms crossed smirking at her, "Oh Vegeta you definitely are a card." She continued her walk into the hotel, with him at her heals. ::what am I doing, I can't go into her room, I am the Prince of all Saiyans, if someone were to find me with a mere mortal:: his thoughts were broken as he watched her bend down to pick up her key she dropped. ::wow, she has a nice ass:: "See something you like Prince charming," Bulma stated cockily as she gave it a little shake. "Don't pressure me woman, I will be forced to take from you what I want," he gave her a cold glance. He really would never harm the woman, he would never even lay a finger on her without consent, this couldn't be happening to him, is this love. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, there is no way I am in love with Bulma Briefs, he chuckled to himself, or am I.

They finally arrived at the Pent House all the way at the top of the hotel, it was huge. There were two bedrooms, both with full bathrooms and Jacuzzi tubs, there was a huge living room with an almost as big kitchen, he was in shock, ::this is bigger than my planet:: he thought to himself. Bulma had walked into her room and sat on the bed, she was taking in all of the things that had gone wrong in her life, and maybe this was a mistake to. ::What am I doing:: she questioned herself, ::I am completely falling apart, I need to call Goku and apologize again and why on earth did I bring Vegeta here:: She flipped off her shoes and started digging in her purse, she had her cell phone off for the past two days and decided to call her parents to let them know she was ok, and then she had to call Goku. In the other room Vegeta had walked out to the huge balcony where there was a private hot tub and some chairs to sun in, he walked to the edge and stared out into the world, this place was nothing like Vegetaise, it actually was a nice planet, minus all of the weaklings that were around. His concentration was broken again, this time by the woman screaming, he hurried in to find her on the phone.

"Fuck you Yamcha, I can't believe you ever would have been so shady to go and knock some ho up," she screamed into the phone. "What the fuck are you even saying to me, I will never be with you again, why don't you go and find Kylee and fuck her over like you did to me," she continued the barrage and and then through the phone against the wall, it shattered into three pieces. "FUCK, my phone," she screamed. Vegeta stood in the door way snickering at her, "What the fuck do you want, get the fuck out I thought you could come here and be a normal fucking person for 15 minutes but I guess not," she stood up and began to walk towards him. "If I could blast you right now I would, you better thank Kami that I don't have powers," she started hitting him in the chest. He grabbed her arms and pushed her all the way back to the bed. She fell on her back as he stood over her. "Give up," he grinned. She just stared at him until he let go. "Listen woman, I am sorry you had a good for nothing mate, and I am sorry that you seem to make bad choices, but don't you ever speak to me like that or I will blast you." He turned around and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma sat there for a moment on the bed, maybe she was being a little rude to Vegeta, I mean he did take the time to bring her back to the hotel, and he was going to stay with her for awhile. She contemplated her options and decided she was going to have some fun with him tonight. She wanted to let loose and have some drinks, and forget all about the other problems in her life. One thing on the top of the list of forgetting was Goku; she had to get that whole situation out of her head. Bulma stood up and walked over to the closet and picked out some comfy clothes to put on, a nice short pair of blue Adidas athletic shorts and her favorite white tank top, she slid on a pair of flip flops and headed out to the living room. She stopped in the hallway seeing the prince standing at the window overlooking the city, ::he could be fun:: she thought to herself, ::just need to be open minded and maybe he really does have a soul somewhere in that body::, she almost chuckled. She continued her walk over to where he was standing, "Vegeta," she said shyly approaching him. "So woman, are you going to watch that tongue and forget about that stupid mate of yours," he eyed her up and down quickly. "Yes Vegeta," she said already annoyed, "I just want to have some fun and forget about all of my problems, and to start a drink is in need," she trotted over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a carton of cranberry juice. "Vegeta do you want a drink," she asked glancing over her shoulder. "I'll have a beer none of those girly drinks," he spoke sternly. Bulma smiled to herself, grabbing a beer from the fridge. She made herself a vodka and cranberry and took the beer over to Vegeta. "Let's go sit outside, just let me grab the vodka to go with us," she cheerfully trotted over to the bottle grabbed it and made her way outside to the gorgeous roof top patio.

**Across town**

Goku arrived home still in shock over what had happened between him and Bulma, he opened the door to his little home and walked in. He could smell the cooking coming from the kitchen, that meant he was going to have to face Chi Chi. Millions of thoughts began to race through his head, ::should I tell her, should I just forget about it and leave it as nothing ever happened:: he thought.

"Goku, is that you? Dinner is almost ready hunny," she purred from behind the stove.

"Yes it's me; I am going to go shower before dinner. Where's Gohan?" he spoke almost nervously as he began heading over to the stairs.

"He's upstairs studying," she continued to stir the sauce she was making not suspecting a thing in his voice.

Goku trekked up the stairs and stopped at his son's room, opening up the door. He found him head down asleep in a book, he walked over and picked him up and carried him over to his bed. "Sleep tight Gohan," he smiled as he patted his little head. Goku finally made it to the bathroom and began to take a nice cold shower; it was well needed in his mind. He couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much, he had never been attracted to Bulma the before in his life, she was like a sister to him. Why did she have to go and do that, he asked himself. He began to scrub his skin trying to get her scent off of him.

He could not get her off of him or out of his mind, was he ever going to be able to get out of this shower, it was suppose to settle him down, and instead he kept getting riled up, thinking what would have happened if that loud noise didn't occur…. Would he have regretted it?

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Bulma was laughing hysterically, as Vegeta attempted to take 5 shots of Vodka and chug a beer in under 10 seconds. She was actually having a really good time with him, which shocked her, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "Woman, this is impossible," he said laughing back, "I can't get through the beer," he held up a quarter of the beer left. "Oh Vegeta probably cause this is your third time trying to do this you moron!" Vegeta stood up and stumbled forward, he couldn't understand what this woman was capable of, he had completely let his guard down. "I'm going to the restroom," he continued to make the adventure into the suite. When he was out of site Bulma reached into her pocket and picked up the broken up cell phone, she was luckily able to get it all back together and was going to turn it back on. As soon as it fired up there were 5 text messages, ::hmm:: she thought, she began to read them.

~~Bulma, please call me, I really need to talk to you. 3 Yamcha~~

~~Bulma I don't understand why you won't give me time to explain, I love you. ~~

~~I'm really starting to get sick of this Bulma, I'm sorry I don't know what else you want me to say to you. I want to be with you and I want to have children with you, not her, please write back or call. 3 yamcha~~

"Does this moron not understand," she spoke out loud. She began to delete the first three when her phone began to ring, of course it was him…. She wasn't going to answer it, maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe she really did want to give him a chance to explain himself. "Hello."

"Bulma, finally, where the hell are you?" Yamcha yelled into the phone.

"I told you I am at a hotel Yamcha. And don't worry I am with Vegeta," she said knowing the jealousy would kick in.

"You are with that prick, are you insane? He will kill you in a heartbeat, I'm coming to get you what hotel are you at?"

"First off, you are not my father. Secondly, you are no longer my boyfriend. And thirdly FUCK YOU," she was shocked what was coming out of her mouth. Vegeta walked in at the end of her last comment to him, he knew exactly who was on the phone with her. "Bulma," Vegeta yelled, "Come over here and give your prince that fantastic ass," he smirked, saying it nice and loud so the man at the other end could hear him. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and began to laugh.

"Bulma are you fucking him? I swear to god, I will kill you if you are fucking that guy," Yamcha screamed. Bulma didn't want to listen to him any more she hit the end button and put her phone in her pocket.

"Vegeta, you are to funny," she stood up and walked over to him. "I never imagined how much fun hanging out with you could be," she smiled when she was directly in front of him.

"Don't get used to it woman," he shrugged her off turning around looking over the balcony. All of a sudden he felt to arms encircle his waist, "I want to get used to it," she said seductively into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is kinda short, but I needed a bit of a transition to go into the next area of the story!

Vegeta shivered when she spoke into her ear. What was this woman doing? Why was she making this hard on him, he wanted her but he didn't want to go there with her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop. He spun around to face her which made her remove her arms from around him. He took a few steps back and stared at her, his onyx eyes piercing deep into her soul. What was he thinking, she thought. ::Maybe I said the wrong thing, I should have kept my mouth shut:: She stared right back at him almost afraid to make a move or speak a word. He started to take a few steps forward and she retreated with every step he took. She felt her back hit the wall; he kept walking forward at her. Vegeta grabbed both arms with one swift movement and had her lifted against the wall. "Listen to me now woman," he spoke sternly at her. "I am not a good man, I have killed for purely evil reasons, you do not want to get used to being around me." She was scared now, she needed to get away. She began to squirm, he still did not break his gaze with her; he just stared and stared. Finally he let her go; she took off running to the patio. She fell to her knees, what was she doing here, the thought crossed her head again. "I shouldn't be here with him," she said aloud. "I am hammered, and I am scared, and I have nowhere to go." She began to cry, that's all she seemed to do today. She saw a pair of legs appear next to her, it was him. "Bulma," he spoke softly. "Get up." She wiped her eyes and took his extended hand and made it to her feet. "Vegeta, I just wanted to have fun, I wanted to forget everything, I know that I keep saying that but I am just so unhappy." He shook his head, "I know, I know that you were looking for a friend, but I'm sorry to say that is not me. I am heartless, I am not a good man," he turned around and walked away. Just then there was a knock on the door. He ignored it, and walked into the bathroom he needed to shake this drunkenness before he ended up doing something stupid. He heard the knocks get louder, and then heard Bulma open the door.

"What are you doing here," she cried. "Please just leave me alone."

"Bulma, please, I understand that you are angry with me. I know that you are so pissed at me, but I am also your friend," Yamcha began his plead.

"I am angry with you Yami. I can't forgive you right now, I know that you didn't do this on purpose, but you hurt me beyond belief."

"But if you give me a chance then we can get through this, we can start our own family," he took her hand, "Please."

"I can't," she spoke softly. "Not now."

"Please Bulma," he began to cry, "I love you."

"Yamcha, you need to leave, we need to be apart now. Maybe we can find our way back to each other, but right now I need to be alone."

"But you're not alone," he spoke angrily now, "I can feel his Ki. Why are you here with him?" Hearing the conversation turn to him Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom. "Are you talking about me weakling," Vegeta asked. "Because if you are then I have an answer for you; I am here because the woman asked me to be, and she then proceeded to get me drunk so now I cannot leave, I don't drink and fly," he chuckled.

"Vegeta that is bull shit and you know it," Yamcha started going towards Vegeta, when he felt a hand grab his shirt. "GO YAMCHA, GO NOW," she yelled. "Get out." Yamcha turned and left, he wasn't going to deal with her crazy ass any more especially with Vegeta there. Vegeta had the tendency to not think all of the time and he didn't want to be the one to receive the brunt end of the deal.

"Vegeta, you can get the fuck out too, I am over this whole thing tonight, I need to get some sleep and get my own fucking head on straight," she ushered him over to the door, pushing him out. "I'm sorry." She slammed the door in his face and walked into her room to get some well needed rest. :: What a fucked up day:: she sighed before almost instantly falling asleep.

Unfortunately, the one thing Bulma Briefs didn't know is this would be the last time she saw the Prince of Saiyans for longer then she would ever have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

That day and night would stay in Bulma's mind for the rest of her life, and unfortunately it would probably take a lot to forget it. Bulma stayed in the hotel for another entire week before she had the strength to go back home. She was worried of her mother's constant questions, whether Yamcha would show up, and of course having to face Vegeta. She packed up all of her clothes; made sure she had all of her things and headed down to the lobby. She had butterflies in her stomach, most likely from the nerves, but she also was almost a little excited to see Vegeta again. Before she kicked him out they did have some fun and hopefully he didn't take her anger at him to heart. ::Ya, right:: she thought, ::Vegeta take something to heart, that would be a change.:: She waited for her cab to come and made her venture home. It took her about a half hour to arrive at Capsule Corporation, and she wasn't ready to face her parents yet. Bulma decided to make her home in one of the many guest houses, the one by where Vegeta's was. Bulma wanted to talk to him first, she felt as if she needed to as she was walking to the door she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around quickly thinking it was Vegeta, her smile quickly faded. "Bulma dear, I'm glad you have decided to come home," Dr. Briefs smiled at his daughter. "Oh hi dad, yes I'm home, and I'm really tired so I'm going to get some sleep," she replied fumbling around the key to the small house. "Ok dear, but please make sure you go in and see your mother she has been quite worried about you." Bulma smiled at her father, "Yes Daddy I will." He took her into a little hug and began to walk away. "Dad, where's Vegeta? I don't hear the G.R. running," Bulma looked quizzically. "Vegeta is gone dear," he didn't say any more just kept walking towards the lab.

"Vegeta is gone? What the hell does that mean?" She threw her suitcases into the apartment and jogged over to where Vegeta's quarters were. She pounded on the door and there was no answer. "He must be out at the store or something or maybe he went to find Goku," she sighed, and headed back to her room, she needed to get a bath in, she felt disgusting. She decided to take a nice long bubble bath; she started the water and plugged in her Ipod, lit a few candles and made sure her comfy robe was ready. "Oh shit, my shampoo is still in my bag," she spoke out loud. She had already through her clothes off so she decided to just slip into her robe. When she made it into the living room where her suit cases were she began to dig through them when someone was knocking on the door. "Fuck, every time there is a knock on the door it is never who I want it to be," she cussed standing and making sure her robe was tied tight. She stood on her tippy toes to see out of the high placed peep hole and say black spiky hair, she quickly opened the door and there he stood, well not the he she was expecting, it was Goku.

Goku stared at her in her robe, Kami she looked amazing. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, every night she haunted him in his dreams. Chi Chi had tried to make love to him, but he had to stop, he just kept picturing her. The only way this would end was for him to approach her, he had to know why she did that to him, it was torture. "Bulma," his voice was raspy, "I needed to see you."

"Goku," she ushered him in quickly before anyone had seen him there. "What are you doing here, I can't see you." She said her eyes swelling up.

"Shh," Goku took a finger and pressed it to her lips, "Don't cry, I had to come Bulma." She was shaking her head, ::why was he here, why had he come:: she had begun to forget the horrible thing she did to Chi Chi. With out warning Goku pressed his lips to hers, she tried to break it but felt paralysed. WIth out breaking their kiss he pushed her backwards onto the couch and quickly got on top of her, his hands exploring every inch of her body, finding the robe tie, he quickly undid it, ::there they are:: his heart fluttered, he could feel his arousal begin to ache.

"Goku, I can't do this," Bulma said in between their kisses. "I can't betray Chi Chi like this, and you are like a brother to me."

"Look Bulma," he spoke harsher then he had ever spoken to her, "You did this to me, I can't get you out of my head, I tried fucking my own wife and all I see is you. This is the only way I can go on, I need you, I need you right fucking now." He slammed his lips on top of hers again, deepening the kiss every time. He knew in his heart that this was so wrong, but he truly felt as if there was nothing else he could do, he had to have this woman. She was so different then his wife, her blue eyes and blue hair, she was tall and wore those skimpy little clothes; he was getting harder by the second thinking of her like this. He pulled her up off of the couch, leaving the robe behind, he took her into the kitchen and laid her out on the table. He pulled his shirt off, and then his pants, leaving nothing but his boxers on. Bulma was speachless, she knew how bad this was going to be after it was finished, but he was right she was the one who started this whole thing, so she should be the one who has to finish it. She was caught up in the moment at the same time, he looked to good, his body was rock hard. He had the perfect set of abs, that sexy v-line, that perfect butt... he was every woman's fantasy. Bulma could see his manhood poking through his boxers, then he stripped them off.... "wow," she said aloud. He smiled at her comment, he knew he was huge and now so did she. He pulled her up to him and began to man handle her breasts, making sure to play with each one, and then taking them into his mouth. He began to kiss down her stomach, she wasn't in to bad of shape herself, and then came to her juicy opening. His mind boggled at the scent of her, he was going to give her some pleasue but he couldn't even contain himself any more, he quickly flipped her over on her stomach and arched her hips and slammed into her wet core in a matter of 5 seconds. "Goku," she squeeled, he didn't quit, he continued to thrust in and out of her, she felt amazing. He grabbed her breasts from behind and used them as reigns to pull himself deeper into her. "Goku, this is so wrong," she felt almost used, she didn't tell him no, and she didn't try to stop him, because as wrong as it felt, it felt so good and so right. She had dreamed of this day since they were kid's, and now here she was, but instead of the wife, she was the mistress, a title she never wanted to have. She had lowered herself to Yamcha's standing, the thought made her sick. "Oh Goku," she squeeled out in pleasure and she came quickly. He continued his relentless assault on her body then a loud roar came from deep within, "BULMAAAA," he yelled, "FUCKKKKK," he couldn't stop he blasted his seed into her, he wanted to pull out but his body wouldn't let him, he dropped down on top of her, ::Oh no:: he thought to himself. Goku gathered his thoughts and stood up looking down at the blue haired beauty. "Bulma, fuck, I was suppose to pull out," he looked angry, "This could be bad Bulma, what the fuck, what if you get pregnant, then what? This was supposed to be a onetime thing, Chi Chi can never find out," he was yelling now. She began to cry, he was so mad, she felt so used, "Goku, I won't speak a word of this, but you have to go, this shouldn't have happened. I know you said you needed it, and to some extent so did I, but this was wrong on so many levels, you have to leave now." Bulma was in full blow tears, Goku stared at her, he was so angry but he wasn't ready to be done with her, his needs weren't filled yet, he was a saiyan, everything had to be more. He grabbed her into his arms and slammed her up against the wall, he held her up and began kissing her again, in an instant he was 100% aroused again. Bulma broke away from the kiss and smacked him, "No Goku, not again," she said angrily into his face, "You have to leave," he was in shock, but at the same time she was right, what the hell was he doing. Why had he let her get to him, he was a strong guy and now he had lowered himself to cheating on his wife, "Kami, I'm and asshole," he sighed, "Bulma, I am truly sorry," he let her go, and busted through the window into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have so many things going through my head right now, so many possible ways to take this story and Im not sure where I want to go with it, so please R and R and give me some thoughts on what you might want to see happen, and Don't worry Vegeta will be making his grand re appearance soon :) I hope you all like it, and I know it is a bit OOC on Goku's end, but I wanted to make this a little different then all the stories that are on here, and I wanted to get away from the actual show a bit too. And I DONT OWN DBZ. I wish i did so I could have major cash!!**

It had been almost a week since Goku and nothing seemed like it would ever be normal again. Bulma Briefs had betrayed who she was as a person and she also felt as if she betrayed her best friend, Goku. Every time she thought about what happened that day she got sick to her stomach. She had let her best friend use her for pure pleasure because she thought it was the right thing to do, and now, now all she wanted was to go back in time and take that whole situation back. Bulma hadn't moved back into the main house, she decided she was going to live in the guest apartment now, she was a different person and her old room had too many old memories. Days had passed and she hadn't even spoken to anyone, she had cooped herself up in that place like a caged animal, she was so depressed. Her Mother had come by to drop off some food and try and get her daughter to get out of the house, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Bulma, sweetie, please go outside and let me clean this Kami awful place," her mother tried persuasively.

"No Mom," Bulma answered solemnly. "I just want to lay here."

"Bulma if you don't leave this house I am going to call Yamcha and have him come and drag you out of here, this place looks like a tornado has went through it, and you need to get some fresh air," she stated sternly.

"Mom, no, I want to lay here," she tossed herself onto her other side so she didn't have to see her mother anymore. She could hear her though, and she was quiet. Then she heard the phone being dialed. Bulma jumped to her feet and grabbed her broken cell phone out of her mother's hands. "Mom, fine, I will leave, I need to get a new phone anyway," she sighed and walked into the bedroom. She didn't feel like getting all dolled up, so she decided to just through on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, nice and comfy. She pulled on a pair of Nikes and headed out the door without saying another sentence to her mother.

**Goku's Home:**

"Chi Chi, have you seen my boots," Goku yelled to his wife.

"No Goku, you probably left them at the front door," she yelled back.

"Right," Goku went downstairs, he walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi was cooking. "Chi Chi, where is Gohan we need to get some training in."

"He is out with his grandfather Goku, you're just going to have to wait," she smiled at him. "But that means we are alone," she winked at him.

"Oh ya I guess It does," he chuckled nervously. Goku still hadn't been intimate with his wife since that day with Bulma. His heart ached thinking about what he had done to his wife, and she had no inkling. He wanted to tell her, but he knew that he couldn't, it would break her heart. She had to figure something was up, she had tried to be intimate with him on more than one occasion, with him always turning her down. He just felt as if he was dirty now, that he wasn't good enough for her anymore. He watched her walk over to where he was sitting and then she plopped down to straddle him. She began to run her hands through his spiky black hair. He wanted his wife so badly, he wanted to give her what she wanted, but that voice in his head kept telling him that he was a no good cheater and he didn't deserve her. She began to kiss his next, Kami did that feel good, and then moved back up to his lips, he couldn't stop her not this time, he could sense the need in her kiss. He kissed her back the most passionate kiss he had ever laid on her lips, he picked her up and headed upstairs to their room, she could never find out. He had to make sure of it.

**Back With Bulma:**

Bulma made it into Satan city and where she finally bought a new phone. Maybe her mother was right maybe she did need to get out of the house. She did feel better, she just kept having this horrible thought running in her head, she kept trying to push it out but it was always there, Goku's voice just repeating over and over again, "You could get pregnant." Ever since he left that night she felt nauseous, that was one thing that could not happen. She walked into a clothing store she loved and decided to drown herself into some shopping. Bulma shopped the day away, and she felt awesome, she was ready to take on the world. She headed home and when she arrived she found her place spotless and a fresh plate of cookies waiting for her. "I haven't seen Vegeta in awhile," she said to herself. "Dad said he was gone, but I'm sure that he is back by now." She dropped her bags on the floor in her room and trotted outside to the next house down. She knocked on the door and there was no answer, she took out her set of keys and unlocked the door. She slowly began to open it, not sure what to expect. When the door opened she found nothing, it was completely empty. No Vegeta, no clothes, no food, no nothing. "What the hell, did he mean gone, as in not coming back gone?" She pulled her phone out and called her dad.

"Dr. Briefs here."

"Dad, where the hell is Vegeta, his room is empty," she yelled into the phone.

"Yes dear, I told you he is gone, he went on a mission to space," he answered back just as loud as her.

"What? Space? What the hell is in space," she yelled again.

"I don't know dear, he just said he needed to go" then there was a click… she had hung up on him.

Bulma couldn't even believe that he left without even saying good bye. Then it dawned on her, that night at the hotel, when I kicked him out, and all those things I said, he left because of me. "Now what am I supposed to do, he was all I had left, all my other friends are gone, Yamcha, Goku, and I can't talk to Chi Chi anymore," the tears came once again, and a that nauseating feeling returned to her body. She walked slowly back to her place, and sat on the couch. She rubbed her stomach, thinking the worst possible, ::how soon do you know you're pregnant with a saiyan baby:: she wondered, was it like normal or could it be much sooner. She was making herself sick thinking about the outcome of her and Goku's romp, and for some reason she was truly upset that Vegeta was gone, she kept wondering where he was, she knew in her heart he would come back, she eventually was able to doze off and get a much needed nap in.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma was lying in her room, a month had passed since all of the drama had gone down and unfortunately the outcome of her and Goku's intimacy caused a little issue, she indeed was pregnant. But for some reason it didn't feel right, and after a few more weeks she ended up losing the baby. She was really upset about it, but at the same time there was some relief to it all. Bulma began to bury herself in the work at Capsule Corp. and using all of her free time to make a new improved G.R. for when Vegeta returned. She knew in her heart he would come back because she didn't think he could get the right training anywhere else.

"Bulma dear," her mother had come scurrying in to the lab. "Your father needs to speak with you he has some job for you to take care of."

"What is it mom," she sighed, "I'm in the middle of doing all these projects already," she sighed deeply and stood up.

"Bulma, I know that you have been really down lately, and I don't know why sweetie, you know you can talk to your own mother," Mrs. Briefs walked up to her daughter and gave her a huge hug.

"Look Mom, I am fine please, I'm going to go see Daddy now," Bulma pulled away from her mother's embrace and headed out of the lab.

Ever since Bulma had the miscarriage she stayed to herself, she really didn't want anybody to know what her issues were, she didn't want anyone to ever find out about her and Goku, and she didn't want anyone to know how much the baby really would have meant to her. She took the long walk to where her father's office was, enjoying the beautiful scenery that was found around the Capsule Corporation and entered her father's office slowly. ::I wonder what he wants me to do now?:: she questioned herself. "Daddy," she smiled the best fake smile she had as she walked in.

"Bulma, I have something I need you to do, a favor for me to get your mind away from this place," he smiled at his young daughter.

"What is it Dad, you know I have a lot of things going on right now."

"Well Bulma, I had contact with Vegeta…"

"WHAT, you did, where is he?" she screamed.

"He needs you t bring him a capsulated G.R. for his new planet, it doesn't seem that he can achieve the same results as he has been achieving here," Mr. Briefs handed Bulma a packet of capsules, "I know that this will be good for you dear." He smiled at her knowing that this would deffinatly peak her interests, "I have a ship ready for you by Friday if you want to go."

She ran up and hugged her father, "Yes I will go, this will be perfect," she was estatic, she ran out of her father's office and headed right for her room to begin packing. "This is my chance to make everything right for Vegeta…."

**On Vegeta's New Planet Thangor**

"My king, we have just got word from Earth that they will be sending someone with your machine on Friday, sir," Vegeta smiled at the news. He had done it, he had found a planet and made it his. He was the King, all he needed was his training grounds and he was unstoppable. He had been on the planet for almost 2 months now, and he had no problems conquering the whole place. The people were weak but he was in the process of finding a suitable mate for himself so he could start re-populating it with demi saiyans, at least it was better than none at all. There was a group of elites on the planet that actually seemed to have strength and wits, and there were some woman in there. He had his eyes on this one woman, this one woman that seemed to have the looks and the strength. Her name was Aras and she took seemed to have some control over him, she reminded him of the woman from earth, the one he had to get away from, except his woman now didn't run her mouth like that crazy woman on earth. "Get out," the new King pointed to the door; the servant rose from his knees and begin to walk out, "Wait," he spoke sternly, "Send in Aras." The servant nodded and walked to find the King's soon to be mate.

"Miss Aras," the man knocked lightly on her door, "The King requests your presence." Aras smiled, she had only been with him for a few weeks and she was already in love with him. He was rude, obnoxious and unemotional, but he was everything she could have asked for. She was going to be the Queen, the Queen of Thangor, and she couldn't be more ecstatic. Little did she know that a blue haired beauty was on her way and that this could put a strain on her relationship before it even truly got started.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ….**

**Please enjoy and Review, I have been having a little writers block because I have so many things I want to happen, but I don't know how to incorporate them, so I am trying to get everything ironed out. I hope you like ******

"Alright Bulma, here are the capsules, and the fridge is stocked," her father smiled handing her a container holding the capsules.

"And how long is it going to get to this planet," she asked, going over everything in her head.

"Well dear, it should be right around 6 days. Five if you don't encounter any meteor showers to slow you down."

"Ok, Daddy. Well then I am going to go, I want to get this done as fast as possible," he smiled and pulled her into a hug. He took a few steps back and watched her descend into the belly of the ship. He was in deep thought when he saw a blur run by him and into the ship.

Bulma had set her stuff down and put the capsules in a safe spot. She was getting ready to get strapped in and take off when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around expecting her Mother or Father with a last minute good bye but was taken aback with who she saw.

"Goku, what are you doing here," she gasped really not wanting to see him now. ::How did he find out I was leaving:: she spoke to herself. She had done so good avoiding him since their one night encounter and she was hoping it would have stayed that way.

"I heard you were going into space to find Vegeta, I want to go with you," he smiled hoping she would not push him away. "I want to protect you, you shouldn't be alone."

"Goku, no, you can't come with me, I can't see you anymore, I thought you would understand that," Bulma really didn't know what to say to him, she needed him to leave. It hurt so much seeing him knowing she had lost the baby and knowing it was wrong of her to even think that they could have had something. There was no way in hell that anything could have ever come of their rendezvous; she could never do that to Chi Chi and Gohan. Ever since that night Bulma could barely live with her self knowing what she had let Goku do to his wife and the deception that would come with it.

"Bulma, why do you insist on pushing me away, I am your friend, and I know you are hiding something from me," he began to walk forward, inching closer and closer to her.

"What are you talking about, hiding something from you? I am not hiding anything from you Goku, but it hurts too much to be around you and what happened between us can never happen again, you need to leave." She was stern when she spoke and really was shocked he would accuse her of hiding something from him.

"Bulma, I can feel it, you don't need to hide it from me, I am here for you," as he spoke she could not figure out what he was saying to her, he could feel what?

"If that's how you want it to be then I will leave," he sighed, "You know where to find me if you decide you want to talk when you get back. Goku pulled her into a huge embrace and gently kissed her head. "You know that I care about you Bulma, and I don't know why I can't shake you off so easily," he let her go and walked out of the ship.

Bulma stood there in shock for a few minutes, ::DAMN HIM:: she yelled out loud, she hurried and shook the shock off and prepared to launch. ::What the fuck was he rambling about, what secret am I keeping from him:: she cursed him repeatedly as she strapped herself into her seat. In a matter of seconds she was plunging through the earth's atmosphere.

**BACK WITH VEGETA:**

Vegeta walked slowly to his training grounds, he wanted to make sure that the slaves had cleared the area to make room for his G.R. He could not wait for it to get here. Vegeta had accomplished so much in his short time on the planet but he still was unable to reach Super-Saiyan form, and he knew the key was the Gravity Room. Millions of thoughts ran through his head when he thought about the G.R. and they always seemed to lead right to her… right to that woman who he truly missed. He would never admit it to anyone, he barely could admit it to himself, but for some reason she had got to him and even with his leaving and being with his mate, Aras, he still couldn't shake the way that woman, Bulma, had made him feel. She drove him completely insane with her mouth that ran constantly, and her crying and feelings, but she also taught him a lot of things he did not know about the female race, and for that he was thankful. As Vegeta stared off into the sky, the last time he saw her running through his head, he felt hands encircle his waist from behind. He felt hot breath at his ear as words began to flow "Hello my king." It was Aras of course, he was not in the mood for her right now, and really had no interest in seeing her while his thoughts were being plagued by the earth woman at the moment.

"Get your hands off of me," he pulled away from her. "What do you want," he eyed her up and down quickly.

"Nothing my dear, I just wanted to see you, you never came and saw me the other night and then I didn't see you yesterday either," she spoke softly a slight pout came over her face.

"Just because we have been spending time together means nothing, it does not mean that you will have the pleasure of seeing me whenever you please, I will see you on my time and my time only. When I need you I will call for you, so please go, I have a lot on my mind and I need to prepare for the arrival of my equipment from earth. Aras stared at him for a moment, her eyes began to water and she couldn't help but cry. She was used to the king being harsh with her but today just seemed as if he truly meant the words he spoke. Why did he have to be so mean, why couldn't he just take her into his arms and fly her back to his room. They had been a couple for weeks now and he still hadn't made any sort of sexual advances on her, as much as she tried to make them on him. What was wrong with her, was he using her for something… "I am sorry my King, I will leave you to yourself, and for the record please don't bother coming by later."

Vegeta watched her go and almost cursed himself, "Damn you Bulma Briefs, Damn you," he spoke to the sky thinking the whole reason he left earth was to forget about her and yet she still plagued him. His mind then ran to Kakkarot, wondering if he had ever told his Harpy about that night he had caught them by the river, or if he had ever returned to Bulma looking for more. ::Knowing the Saiyan nature, he would have went back:: he thought to himself.

Saiyans were very instinctual and even though Kakkarot had forgot a lot of Saiyan ways, sex was probably not one of them, especially only being a third class idiot, he was never trained to withhold the urges that storm through the body. "Kakkarot, that moron, the woman would hopefully have more sense than him," he began to get irritated with his thoughts. Letting them run in such a direction as her and Kakkarot, he felt his Ki rise, and let out a loud roar, why, why did this bother him so much, it made his blood boil and it made him want to kill Kakkarot more than ever. He sent a Ki ball flying and took off back to his quarters, he needed to shower and go find Aras, and maybe she was the key to forgetting the blue haired beauty, maybe he needed to have her once and for all and that would make these thoughts disappear.

If only he had known things would be getting much worse in the next few days.

She was on her way to his planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**A/N: I know this whole story has a little bit of OOC but I wanted it to be kind of different then the ones that are on here. I hope you enjoy it, and as always please R&R. I haven't received many so I don't even know if people are reading it, or if they are reading it and they hate it. **

**BULMA'S SHIP:**

It seemed as if she had been in the ship forever and it had only been two days. Bulma was sick, she couldn't move, all she wanted was to be out of this enclosed space and into her big comfy bed; but that was still a week away. She had run into some meteor showers in space, and it slowed her down big time. She was way off course for getting there in 6 days, now she was looking around at least 8. "Why did I say yes to this," she sighed lying on the bed in the ship. She tried to do work to keep her mind going but she just couldn't focus, she tried to sleep but kept getting woken up and now she could barely stay out of the bathroom. She was getting sick almost every 10 minutes, "It had to be that dinner I made last night," she said regretting it as she rubbed her stomach. As she rubbed her stomach she thought of Goku and the baby she once had. She always wanted to be a mom, but she knew in her head it was for the best that she wasn't going to be one right now. Her thoughts then ran to Vegeta, and a smile came over her face. ::I can't wait to see him, I've missed him so much:: she thought as she dozed off to sleep and let her dreams take over.

**BACK ON EARTH:**

Dr. Briefs had been getting signals from the ship that it had been going through some obstacles as it hurled through space. He was worried about his only daughter, but knew if anyone was to be ok up there it would be her. He walked into the kitchen only to hear his wife speaking to someone in their living room. Slowly walking in to see who it was he smiled. "Yamcha my boy," he through his hand out for a firm hand shake.

"Dr. Briefs," Yamcha smiled.

"What brings you here? We haven't seen you in almost 2 months, or has it been three," he looked a little confused trying to get the times straight in his head.

"I think it's been a little over 2 months," Yamcha smiled taking the glass Mrs. Briefs had handed him. "I actually came to see Bulma," he spoke before taking a big gulp.

"Bulma, well son, Bulma is on a mission for me right now, she won't be back for about 2 weeks."

"Two weeks, I really needed to talk to her, I am trying to make amends before my life changes," Yamcha frowned. "Where did she go?"

"She went to find Vegeta, dear," Mrs. Briefs spoke up, taking a seat next to Yamcha on the couch. "She had to make a delivery for her father."

"Oh" Yamcha sighed, "Well I wanted to invite her to Kylee's baby shower, party thing."

"Baby shower, who's having a baby," Mrs. Briefs became ecstatic. Yamcha smiled at her, he should have known Bulma wouldn't speak a word of him and Kylee's news to anyone. He was happy now that he was in a good place in his life but it still stung him to know how much he hurt Bulma this time.

"You're looking at him, about 4 more months to go." Mrs. Briefs pulled him into a hug and wouldn't let him go, she loved babies!! Yamcha wiggled away and finished his drink, "Well when Bulma gets back will you please tell her to call me, I really need to talk to her and set things straight, she is one of my best friends," he stood up and shook Dr. Briefs hand and turned to walk out.

"Take care son, and be sure to bring that baby by when it is born, my wife will come after you if you don't," Dr. Briefs laughed and headed back to his lab.

**ON VEGETA'S PLANET:**

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but we are picking things up on the radar, and it looks like they are heading this way," Vegeta's Royal Guard spoke quickly trying to motivate the King to move as fast as possible. They had been hearing of attacks around neighboring planets but no one had come to mess with them, maybe their luck had begin to run out. Vegeta stood up from his spot in his bed, it had to be early, he hadn't even woken up to train yet, and the sky was still dark. "Get out," he pointed to the door. The guard scurried out to wait for him outside. Vegeta stood up and stretched and went to pull on his gear, his thoughts quickly went to the G.R that was being delivered, and hopefully the attackers hadn't found the ship from Earth. He finished pulling his boots on and walked out of his large room. He followed the guard to another room down the hall where they had a screen that picked up energy levels and could pick up radar in ships. The machine had been here when he arrived on his planet and he had decided against destroying it. It reminded him of the scouter he once wore when he first descended on to Planet Earth so many years ago. "What is going on," he yelled as he made his way to the front of the room. Everyone quickly bowed their heads when they realized the king had come in.

"My King, we are picking up high energy levels and at least 4 ships from the radar," the worker pointed to the different dots on the screen.

"Do we know if they are the same ones that have been purging planets? Have you been able to make any contact with them?" Vegeta was angry, he had just started getting his planet together and there was no way in hell he was letting some idiots come and take it from him. He wasn't losing a planet a second time. He watched the screen trying to take in all that he saw and come up with some sort of idea when he noticed another dot pop up. "What is that," he yelled pointing to the little dot that had just shown itself.

"It is another ship sir, but this one is not holding has much energy, this one is the lowest of them all. It is a probability that this ship is not with the others," the man spoke, scared of saying the wrong thing and getting himself killed.

"Listen to me, you," he pointed to the Guard, "I want you to get Aras and put her somewhere safe for now, until I can get to her, and I want to make contact with the small ship." He spoke sternly but no one began to move. "NOW," he yelled at the top of his lungs, his Ki spiking profusely.

**Uh Oh, what's going on!?! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Life is Crazy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**I WISH I DID**

**As usual this is a bit of an OOC story, blah blah blah.**

Bulma was awoken from her deep sleep to the sound of voices. She awoke, groggy and confused. "What the hell is that noise," she yawned and stood up. She could hear what sounded to be a man, but there were no men on her ship. ::Maybe its Dad:: she thought ::probably checking in:: she hurried in to use the bathroom quickly before she made her way over to the walkie. "Capsule Ship 2, over" she spoke loud and clear into the little hand held device, she knew it wasn't her dad because he would have his face plastered on the monitor. "Capsule 2 here, is anyone there?" She shook her head and placed the walkie back on its hanger and began to walk away.

"Capsule 2, this is Thangor base, over" Bulma looked confused, ::Thangor:: she cocked her head to the side. She strutted back over and picked up the walkie. As she got ready to speak the male voice came over the waves again, "Capsule 2, we are checking all ships coming in, where are you going and what is your purpose, over?"

Bulma giggled a little bit, "I am not sure what planet I'm going to, only coordinates are programmed into the ship. I am delivering something from Earth to a friend, no harm to anyone."

**Thangor:**

One of Vegeta's guards came in the room to update the King. "King Vegeta we have made contact with the small ship, known as Capsule 2."

"Capsule 2," that was his G.R. he had flown here in Capsule 1, which made sense. "That is my equipment from Earth, let me speak with him." Vegeta walked back into the crowded room over to where the phone equipment was, he picked it up and was about to speak when a voice cut him off.

"Hello, I asked a question, I see ships by me, are these yours?" she sounded worried. As she was sitting talking to these fools, 3 ships had pulled up around her. She couldn't recognize any of the markings.

Vegeta's heart seemed to fall to the floor when he heard her voice. Why would that old man have sent her, why wouldn't he have sent that moron Kakarot, or the Namek? He wasn't sure what to say, they weren't even sure who these other ships were, if they belonged to that killer that had been floating around the solar system for the past months.

"King Vegeta, sir, can you hear me," the smaller guard was trying to get the attention of the King, but there was no response coming out of him. "Sir.." Vegeta pushed the man back and pushed the button to speak, "Woman," he said almost shyly, his voice had never sounded the way it just had. "Woman, their might be trouble," he cringed, that aching pain in his heart had returned, just hearing her voice took him back to their night in the hotel, the fun that he had actually let himself have, the thought of her arms around his waist, the laughter.

Bulma couldn't believe it either, "Vegeta, is that you," she smiled as she spoke, but her smile turned as she realized what he had just said, "Vegeta, what kind of trouble, I still have about 4 days of traveling to get to your planet."

Vegeta was starting to get pissed off, he was angry that she was coming, he was angry that that moron sent her out here alone, ::Wait:: he thought, maybe she wasn't alone. There is no way that that old man would let his daughter come out here alone, I'm sure that third class is with her.

"Who is with you woman," his voice was stern, but at the same time worry was evident in it. He waited for a response.

"Vegeta, it is just me, I have the G.R. and that's it." She began to get panicked, "What is going on here Vegeta, should I be worried, this was supposed to be an easy trip." She started to cry before she even had an answer she sat there waiting for his voice to comfort her, wishing he was with her right now; she began to feel ill again. Her stomach growing nauseous; the ship began to shake, it felt as if someone had landed on top of it. She felt the ship come to a stop, the thrusters had stopped working. What was happening, was this the end. She could hear what sounded like footsteps, but there was no way someone could be walking on top of this ship, could there?

"What is…going…..on…." she could barely hear Vegeta's voice anymore it was cracking up and seemed as if she was too far away. She was crying hard now, "Vegeta please help I think someone is here, I think they are going to kill me," she sobbed into the walkie. "LISTEN TO ME NOW BULMA," he yelled now, "WE DO NOT KNOW THESE MEN…" he lowered his voice, "I need you to stay calm, I will find you and I will kill anyone that hurts you," his ki had went through the roof; he had turned super and had not even noticed it. His first time achieving this status and it was because of that blue haired woman, what power did she have over him. His thoughts had wandered to trying to come up with some sort of plan. There was no way he could make it to her in time to stop whatever was about to happen. His thoughts were broken with the sound of screams coming over the air way, they had gotten into the ship. He couldn't control himself anymore; he burst out of a nearby window and flew to the ship he had arrived in. When he landed in front of it, he let out a loud yell and collapsed onto the ground.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do," he continued to yell, "I have no fucking clue where she is, why that idiot woman would have come alone, this is all her fault." He punched a tree nearby and sent it flying. He sensed someone walk up behind him and quickly turned ready to kill. The small woman quickly kneeled to the ground, the last person he needed to see right now.

"My king, I heard you yelling and thought I might be able to help," she shot him a slight smile and began to walk over to him. He was still stuck in his battle stance, tense and ready to fight. "Aras, you are the last person I need help from," he said coldly.

"Vegeta," she spoke softly, taking his face in her hands. His eyes shut at her touch; she was supposed to be the one that made him forgot about Bulma, when he saw Aras that's all he ever thought. But now that idiot woman was probably going to get herself killed, that stupid woman, god she drove him insane. This was all Bulma's fault anyways why should he care, but he wanted that G.R., ::that's it:: he thought, ::I need to protect her so I can get my G.R.:: He knew that wasn't the truth, but it would do for now, it made him feel a little better. The King of Saiyans and now the King of Thangor couldn't let himself look weak, especially not in this time of disaster.

"Are you listening to me," Aras had continued to talk, but he hadn't heard one word that she spoke, she pulled his face down and kissed him, she kissed him with every ounce of life in her body. Vegeta didn't pull away this time, he kissed her back, it felt so good, he began to run his hands up and down her body, she returned by doing the same. He lowered them to the ground and began to ravish her, ripping the clothes from her body, his anger was coming out, and she could see it in his eyes. He pulled his armor over his head and continued his assault on her. ::This is it:: Aras thought, ::This is my time:: She smiled as she let the king do whatever he pleased to her, she saw him take the pants down off of him and was about to make his grand entrance when he stopped. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her. Not this little slut that he was about to take. He stood up, through his shirt back on and fixed his pants. He blasted off towards his quarters; he needed to make a plan. He needed to get to her before anything happened, this was his mission.

**It's getting closer to the B/V reunion. He almost let himself go there at the end, but he was able to control himself. Unlike a Saiyan earlier in the story…. ******** Hope you all are in enjoying, as always please Read and Review, It keeps me writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I do not own DBZ.**

**VEGETA'S PLANET:**

It had been a day since they had lost contact with Bulma's ship. They had heard nothing from the fleet that had seemed to have captured her; hopefully she had not been injured or worse killed. Vegeta had begun preparing for his trip of this damn planet, he had to find her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got herself killed because of him. He hadn't spoken to Aras since he blasted off from her yesterday, and he wasn't going to worry about her. He knew in his heart she wasn't the one for him, she wasn't the woman that plagued his dreams, and weakened him to a point he had never been at before. She would never be the blue haired beauty that he was in love with… he would never admit that to anyone, not even the woman herself, but he knew it in his soul that she was and always would be his.

Vegeta had been completely heated for the past 12 hours, no one wanted to talk to him, or be close enough where they could be killed. He had only been their King for a short while now, but he brought fear with him and that is how he was regarded. The king completely lost it last night, and had come into the control room screaming and blasting almost everything in sight. He sent 4 of the workers to the ship he came in to get it fixed and ready to go, and that's all he was waiting on. ::If only she was here with me:: the thought kept running through his mind, ::If I had never contacted that old man for the G.R.:: he couldn't stop these millions of thoughts constantly running through his mind. The woman was too far away, he couldn't sense her energy so he had no way to tell if she was alive. ::She is alive:: he started to get pissed again, ::and if she's not, those fuckers will be killed.::

Aras was devastated by the way her King had acted last night, she couldn't believe that he could leave her all worked up like that, and on top of it she didn't think he would have been able to walk away with his slight arousal either. She smiled to herself, she wasn't worried, she would have her King, and she would be the Queen. Aras had been working on a plan to get to him ever since they started seeing each other, for some reason she always knew that there was someone else in Vegeta's heart, but it wasn't going to stop her. Little did the King know that she was a conniving bitch and she would have her way, it was a fact. "If he brings that bitch back here with him, she will be in for a big surprise," she spoke into the mirror as she brushed her dark hair, "No one gets in the way of my happiness." She continued getting herself together, as a smirk formed over her face. "Stupid Vegeta, he picked the wrong woman to fuck with."

**WITH BULMA: **

Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't see anything. She was lying on a hard, cold piece of metal, and it was really not comfortable. "Where am I," she spoke quietly, not sure what was going on. Bulma tried to stand up, but fell to the ground in pain, "My leg," she screamed, it had been broken. She couldn't remember anything; her mind had completely gone blank. "HELLO" she screamed loudly now, "I am HURT and I NEED HELP" she continued the vocal assault. All of a sudden what seemed like a million bright lights flickered on, the whole room lit up. Bulma began to cry, there was nothing in the room, except for her, a metal bed, and a metal toilet. "Where am I," her tears were flowing freely, "My leg is broken, please can someone help me," she was in so much pain, she couldn't figure out what was going on, where had her memory gone. She rubbed her head, coming to a large lump on the side, "My head," she rubbed it with her hand, but immediately withdrew when she felt something warm, her hand was now covered in blood. She began to sob uncontrollably, this couldn't be happening to her was all she kept thinking. She lay down on the hard bed and slipped unconscious from all the pain.

"Captain," a tall man, with green hair and light blue skin began to speak as he walked into the captains chambers. "The woman, she has woken up."

"When did this happen, Maximus," the other creature replied.

"About ten minutes ago, my lord, she seems to have went out again though, but she is alive and I will bring her to you if you desire," the tall man replied.

"Bring her to me," the captain spoke, rubbing his hands together, "NOW."

"Yes sir," Maximus ran out of the Captain quarters down to the slave area, he stopped in front of a large stainless steel door, and punched in a quick code to open it. Bulma was laying their still unconscious, "WAKE UP," he screamed as he walked into the bright room. But there was no movement, "WAKE UP NOW WOMAN, OR YOU WILL BE KILLED," he yelled louder this time. Still there was nothing, she didn't even flinch. Maximus walked outside the room and pressed a button that was connected to the ships intercom, "Captain, come in, Captain."

"What is the problem Maximus, is the woman still alive," he sounded annoyed that he wasn't able to see this slave yet; she was supposed to be brought to him as soon as they had taken off, but the medics insisted on her sleeping.

"She is not moving sir," he replied quickly, knowing how fast the captain's temper could slip out of control, and that was not a good thing. The last soldier who had made him lose his temper had been beheaded and thrown into space.

"I don't care if she isn't moving, get her up here NOW, or you will be the one that isn't moving," he screamed over the intercom, which made Maximus jump. "Yes my Lord, I will have her right up," he sighed as he walked into the room and over to where Bulma lay.

"I wanted to have some fun with you first," he eyed her up and down, running his hands over her body, "why do you have to be like this, wench." His hands stopped at her breasts, he began to fondle them, "you are very pretty," he had an evil smile plastered across his face. He ripped her shirt in half so she was exposed to him, he felt himself getting turned on, ::a little fun now won't hurt:: he thought, ::the captain won't even know, she can't talk:: He climbed on top of her and began to make an assault on her lips, he didn't even care that she wasn't responding to his actions, he continued for solely his pleasure. He wasn't even paying attention when he felt something pierce his arm, "FUCK," he screamed and turned around, "Oh fuck," he quickly jumped from the bed where the woman was laying, "Captain, I am sorry, I got carried away, I did not mean to disobey you," Maximus' arousal quickly dissipated, standing there waiting for the wrath of the captain in silence.

"Get her and get her to the medical bay now, obviously those fools haven't even seen her yet you fucking moron."

"Yes, yes sir, captain, I will get her there right away," Max scurried as fast as he could, picking her up in his arms.

"Maximus,"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the shorter creature, "Yes sir?"

"One more mistake, and you will be lost in space forever, understood?"

"Yes my lord, I am sorry, it will never happen again."

**This chapter wasn't really too exciting, but it is needed to give Veggie time to get his ship ready to hopefully get to Bulma before shit hits the fan…. Hopefully he will make it in time. Next chapter someone else finds out that Bulma is in trouble, which could also lead to some problems with the Saiyan Prince, I don't think he's going to be too thrilled at who is going to head to her rescue… Please R and R and I should have a new chapter up soon!!**

**Personally I can't wait to see some V and B loving, haha ******


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!! I FREAKIN WISH I DID THOUGH!!

**ON EARTH:**

Dr. Briefs was rushing around trying to use every contraption he had to get a hold of Bulma and try to find where her ship had gone. He had lost track of the ship and was starting to panic. He did not want Bunny to find out that anything had gone wrong, she would be a wreck. He sat at his computer with his head down and was racking his brain for other options. Suddenly the lab door busted open, "Where is she? I haven't been able to sense her ki at all," he yelled toward the scientist. Doctor Briefs spun around on his chair, and stared at the tall man, "I don't know son," he said sounding defeated.

"What do you mean that you don't know? Fuck, I knew I should have gone with her, don't you get it?" The man began to get angry and his ki spiked profusely, he began pacing back and forward through the lab, surrounded in a golden aura. "I need to find her, I need to save her," he stopped, "I love her."

Dr. Briefs was dumb founded at that last comment, "Goku, I can't locate her at all, I don't know how to find her, her ship isn't showing up. You need to calm down though, so we can think of a plan rationally."

Goku was just standing still now, staring at the wall, millions of things running wild through his mind, had he just said what he was thinking out loud. He loves her, he loves Bulma Briefs. "Look, sir, this is important, I need to find her, she… she is carrying my baby," he met eyes with the old scientist, tears seemed to be forming. Dr. Briefs couldn't believe what Goku had just said, there was no way that Bulma was carrying his child, and there was no way that he would have cheated on Chi-Chi. "Look, old man, I need a ship now."

"Goku, you need to calm down, Bulma wasn't pregnant, I am almost 100% sure, I will get the ship prepared for you to go, but this is not the way to act. You can't be going around saying what you just said, expecting everything to stay peachy, don't speak those words again around this place, you hear me young man," Dr. Briefs stood up and walked out of the lab compound. He was still shocked by what the saiyan had come forward and said, he loved her, it was impossible. They were best friends, he was married with a child, Bulma was not pregnant. He quickly lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, he had to prepare the ship to get Goku into space, he needed all the help he could get to save his daughter from whatever had happened to her.

**On Thangor (vegeta):**

"Sir, your ship is ready, you can take off whenever you want," the servant knelt down in front of Vegeta. Vegeta had been sitting in the same spot for almost 8 hrs. and still hadn't slept a wink. He couldn't, he couldn't get his mind off of what those animals could be doing to her, his love, his woman. "I will be leaving in 30 minutes, now get out of my room," he didn't move an inch as he spoke, he just kept letting his thoughts wander. He kept thinking of what he was going to do, he still had no plan. He would have to train more; he would have to be ready for whatever he would encounter once he found her. He had turned super saiyan and he still hadn't had the time to perfect it.

He stood up quickly walked over to his closet and scanned it quickly, he grabbed a capsule the old scientist had given him before he left earth, and it was filled with clothes. He turned and walked out of the room it was time, it was time for him to find her, and make those idiots pay.

**On the Captors Ship:**

Bulma awoke again, this time the room wasn't dark. She looked around, seeing all the medical supplies, then realized she was hooked up to a machine that was pumping liquid into her. Her leg was killing her, looking down she saw her jeans had been taken off, her leg was black and blue. "Where am I," she spoke loud, but no one was around. "Hello, where the fuck am I," she screamed at the top of her lungs this time. Still the room was silent. Bulma pulled herself to sit up, and looked at the tables to see if her cell phone was around, she had to call her father. Her memory was still lacking and she couldn't remember what had happened. Much to her dismay there was no phone in sight. "Great, there is no phone; there are no people, what the fuck is going on. She swung her legs over the side of the table, and regretted the decision as soon as she did it. Her leg began pounding, the pain was intense she quickly tried to pull herself back up on the table, but couldn't, she dropped to the hard floor. She heard a door swing open and a medium sized man, with red skin ran in, "my dear, what are you trying to do," he ran over to her side and picked her up, the man placed her back on the table. "Get away from me you freak," she screeched in the man's ear.

"Please, dear, I am not trying to hurt you, I am trying to help, your leg is broken, I need to put a cast on it," he tried to calm her down, but she was not having it.

"You are not touching me, where am I? You tell me right now, I need to get back to my parents they need me," she squealed. "And what else have you done to me, I cannot remember anything, my memory is gone, who the fuck did this to me, I just want to be home."

The red man walked over to her, putting a strap around her arm to secure her to the bed, he couldn't have her wailing around like this, he had to strap her down. "Look dear, I can't tell you much, I just work here in the med center, I am not going to hurt you though, you have to trust me, please be calm and I will help make you better," he cooed at her, he truly did need her to calm down, he needed to get her leg casted before she messed it up more. "My name is Brozzle, I will work at getting you on medicine that might help with your memory also."

Bulma sighed, what was she to do, now she couldn't move her hands or her legs, she was stuck. She knew she had to behave now, one wrong move and Brozzle could do anything to her, and she couldn't fight back. "Ok," she continued to cry as she stared at the man.

"My dear, the baby," he began as he walked away from her, "I'm not sure if the baby survived."

"What," Bulma struggled, trying to sit up, "What baby? I'm not pregnant; I'm not having a baby."

"Yes, my dear, your blood work showed a pregnancy," he smiled at her. Her head began to ache, a memory was coming back, she saw her and Goku together, heard his words, and then remembered, "No, it's wrong, I had a miscarriage a month ago, maybe longer," shaking her head, the man had been wrong.

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you, but the blood work doesn't lie, I can re run the test again if you'd like, unfortunately I don't have any other equipment here to test for you, we don't have to many woman on board," Brozzle began preparing another needle so he could pull more blood. Bulma was rubbing her stomach now, this was not possible, she went to the doctors, he told her it had been a miscarriage, and she hadn't noticed any other change in her body. She could not be pregnant, and then another memory poured into her brain, 'I know you are hiding something from me' his words rang in her ears, is this what he was talking about. "Brozzle, please fix my leg first, I beg you," she didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe she was pregnant, but now the baby could be gone again, another miscarriage, she couldn't go through this again. Goku, what would he say, but he already knows… what about Chi-Chi, and Gohan… what had she done. Bulma had been over this whole thing a month ago, she had moved on and was beginning to enjoy her life again, and now it was all back, back in her face. She felt a prick in her arm and looked over, "What is that," she asked Brozzle quietly.

"It's going to put you out dear, I will see you when I am finished with your leg, please just relax and rest," he rubbed her head gently, he really was a nice man. He had been taken captive a long time ago, and this had been his job, he never had harmed a sole since he had been on the ship, just tried to help, giving the people a little ray of sunshine. Bulma dozed off, thoughts of a little baby in her head.

**Thangor:**

"Good luck King Vegeta," a crowd of people had surrounded his ship. His team had found a planet that others in the galaxy had followed these evils aliens to. That was going to be his first stop, unless he picked something up on the way, he had all of his radars up and running, and if any ships were spotted he could change course, but in his mind the planet seemed like the best bet. He walked into the ship, not saying a word to his home, he placed the capsule into a drawer in a dresser that was set by his bed.

"You were going to leave and not say good bye," a voice from behind made him jump.

"What are you doing on my ship," he lashed out coldly.

"I came to say goodbye, I obviously care more about you then you do about me," Aras had been waiting for him to arrive on the ship, she needed to see him before he left, one more chance to make him realize what he was leaving behind. She walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on the Kings lips.

"You shouldn't have come," he pushed her away. But she didn't stop, she moved closer, again pressing her lips to his. He didn't push her away as fast this time. "You need to leave, I need to get this ship in the air."

"Please Vegeta, I need you, I need to make love to you, I need to know how much you love me before you leave," she stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going through his head. She removed her shirt, standing there in front of him, her breasts staring back at him. Vegeta could feel his insides start to twitch, damn this woman.

"Get out," he backed up more. Trying to get away from her, he couldn't let his animal instincts take over, he had almost given into her the last time they were together. Could he stay strong again? As he inched back, she kept moving forward, stopping for a split second to drop her pants. She kept forcing him backwards until his back was literally against a wall. Aras had him now, she began to kiss him grabbing his hands, making him touch her, he pulled away, but his arousal couldn't be contained. She continued her assault on his lips, pulling his pants down, just enough for his man hood to come out. She began to stroke it, knowing that she had him this time. Vegeta was losing this battle, he had to get away from her, it was starting to get to be too much, he hadn't had a woman in a long time, and she was not making this easy. He finally was able to push her away, "listen to me you stupid woman, I do not want you, I have realized an error in my decision," his cold tone pierced through her body.

"Why are you too much of a pussy to take a woman that's naked in front of you? Whats wrong with you King? Do you have a problem? Are you a homo," she eyed him, knowing her words would anger him and get to his larger than life ego.

"Get the fuck out of here, you are pushing me, I will kill you," Vegeta stood there staring at the naked female in front of him.

"That's fine, I will just have to tell everyone that the king is nothing but a faggot." Aras laughed, "what a story huh," she turned and reached down to pick up her clothes when she felt a hand around her throat. Vegeta had her in the air, her neck crushing in his grasp. "You want to see what a faggot I am, you want to see how much of a pussy I am, then fine, you will be the one to regret every single minute of this." He threw the woman across the ship, taking his time to walk over to where she had landed, Once again picking her up, this time by her hair, he through her onto the bed. He ripped her legs open and slammed his huge erection into her, not giving her a chance to prepare. She screamed, the loudest she had ever screamed before, the pain was unbearable, but he didn't stop. He kept going, slamming into her harder and harder, her screams made him want to hurt her more. He glanced down at the woman's face, and stopped. He quickly pulled out of her, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SHIP NOW YOU STUPID BITCH, OR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU LAY," he screamed at her. She didn't move though, he ripped her up from the bed, by her wrists walking over to the door to the ship and launching her out, "You will pay for this you dirty slut," he spoke quietly now. ::What have I done, how could I have let her get into my head like that. I am an Elite, and I let a stupid woman get to me like that.:: The image of his blue haired beauty flashed into his brain, "she can never find out about this," he sighed. Quickly pressing a few buttons the door began to close, he was finally going to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I do not own this DBZ stuff. I wish I did, and I am beginning to get sick of writing that because it makes me depressed. Oh well on with the show.**

Brozzle had been working hard on Bulma's leg, trying to get it so it would heal up perfectly. She had broken two bones in her lower leg, so luckily he wouldn't have to cast all the way up the leg. As Brozzle prepared the casting supplies, Maximus walked in. "Brozzle the Captain wants you to administer this into her while you have her out," Maximus handed him a little vile of liquid.

"May I ask what it is sir," he starred into the clear liquid. There were no markings on the bottle, and he really didn't want to go against what he said to this poor girl, he wanted to help her.

"No, it is top secret, straight from the Captain. He wants it done immediately," Maximus walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs that were in the Medical area. "Brozzle, this is a direct order, I will be here until it is completed," he sat comfortably, staring at the smaller man, waiting for him to administer the drug.

"Maximus, sir, please, can you tell me what it is, I don't want the drug to interact with what I've already given her, it could kill her," pleading as he spoke, he continued to hold the vile in his hand.

"Do it now, or you will be joining the slaves in the hole, understand?" Maximus rose to his feet in an instant. "If you don't do it, I will stick the needle in her myself."

Brozzle took the vile over to the counter, and pulled out a syringe, he had an awful feeling about this. He began to fill the needle when Bulma started to stir; she was coming out of her sleep. As she awoke, she glanced around the room, memory failing her again. She faintly remembered coming here, and then she saw Brozzle. Her memory connected him to this place and her hurt leg, yes he was the nice doctor, and she smiled. "Did you fix me," she said softly staring over to him. Then she saw someone else, and her feeling of safety turned to fear, she couldn't remember his name, but she remembered seeing him. She began to panic; her mind was in a tizzy, no memories, no names, no nothing. She tried to move her legs but she was strapped in, her arms too, "Brozzle, what are you doing to me, what is this," she cried. Brozzle just stared at her, "My dear I'm sorry," he shook his head, what was he supposed to do, loose his life for this girl he had just met? That was out of the question. Maximus grabbed the needle out of Brozzle's hand, this had to be done, and he was going to have to do it. "What is that, what are you doing to me," she screamed as he got closer.

"This won't hurt beautiful," he smirked as he now stood over her, needle ready to go. As he began to lower it to her skin, she cried, and then the needle was gone, it hit the floor and shattered. Maximus' eyes turned to rage, his hand shook, hurt from the sudden burn. Brozzle had thrown an energy blast at him, knocking the needle from his hand, "YOU," he screamed, "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Shaking in his boots, he took off running, but he had no chance. Maximus was on his tail and in an instant had him knocked to the ground, "I hope she was worth it," he smirked as he threw a blast right through Brozzle's heart. He was gone. Grin still intact, Maximus walked back down to the room where Bulma was being held, she was still where he had left her, trying to get unstrapped from the table, to make an escape. "Where are you trying to run off to my dear," running his finger through her blue locks, she struggled to pull away from his touch. "Where am I," she screamed at his face, "I want to go home." Tears were freely flowing now, and this made him grin even more. "You are home," smirking he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "And when the captain is through with you, you will never think any different. It seems almost perfect that you have no memory now, but once I give you the shot you will never remember it again." He slowly began his long walk back to the captain's chambers, having to get another vile of the secret substance. Stopping at the intercom first he called to the slave station, needing a cleanup of Brozzle's lifeless body and then calling another one of his lackeys in to keep an eye on Bulma. "I'll be back in a few my dear, erasing your precious memory forever," an evil laugh consumed the room, and Bulma cried the hardest she had ever cried before. When Maximus left the room her brain began to run wild, looking for some sort of escape from this trap. She had heard him call for someone else to come and watch her, so she only had a few minutes of alone time before whomever it was showed up. Bulma began to pull and pull with all her might, one of her hand straps finally broke. A smile over took her face, she used her free hand to let her other hand go, and began to try and get her legs unlatched, finally one was off, now for her broken one, she fiddled with the latch as fast as possible and released herself. She pulled herself off of the bed and winced in pain as she tried to move her leg. "I have to do this," she said to herself, "I have to get out of this fucking place now." Pulling herself together she limped as fast as she could out the door, but felt a icy hand on encircle the back of her neck.

"Where are you trying to go missy."

**OUT IN SPACE SOMEWHERE:**

Vegeta had been flying for what seemed like days, but had only been a few hours. He was still sick to his stomach about what he had done before he had left. The thoughts of that stupid whore stuck in his mind. All he wanted to do was get to Bulma before something happened to her, before they made her their concubine, before they turned her in to a lifeless, soulless person. The only thing he could do while he was on his way to find her was train, train as hard as he could, as long as he could and he would be ready for whatever. They had figured around a three day trip to the planet they assumed she would be taken to, and that seemed like forever in his eyes. So much could happen in three days, he knew that first hand. He had gone to countless planets killed and purged the whole thing in less than 24hrs. And now she was stuck with these animals for at least three days. He walked over to check the board, looking for some signs of energy, trying to search as far as he could for her signature ki, but still there was nothing.

On the other side of space another Saiyan was on his way. But he had no clue where he was flying to. His thoughts were to fly until he could sense her and then instant transmission there. That was really his only hope, but he knew in his heart she was ok, he was going to save her.


End file.
